


No Excuse

by semele



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: It’s been almost a week, and Bellamy officially has no excuse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarauderCracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/gifts).



> Prompted by Andrea, who wanted Bellamy/Raven + talking through failed sex like adults + hickeys + sex with clothes on. Please be merciful, I haven't written fic since the last Ice Age.

It’s been almost a week, and Bellamy officially has no excuse.

He used to get away with this funk a lot easier in the winter. Back then, they were cold, tired, and dirty, not really in the mood for anything, because who would be? They had survival to worry about. No time for thinking about the pleasures of life. Even he couldn’t hold that embarrassing, lazy unwillingness that overcame him from time to time against himself.

Now, however, it feels like nature itself is determined to think of nothing but pleasure. The air is warm on Bellamy’s skin, it smells of clean water and fresh grass, and he needs to stop being ridiculous. Needs to get over this already. He has no reason to not be in the mood.

If he isn’t in the mood for sex, how else is he going to find an excuse to go and see Raven?

They’ve had a weird few months, ever since last fall, being not exactly a couple, but not really separate either. The ground has been hard on him, and it has been hard on her, so it made sense, in a way, to seek comfort in each other, and do it in the only way they know. How else were they supposed to justify these few nights of sharing a bed until morning?

(Truth is, they’re being ridiculous. Bellamy knows this better than anyone. He loves Raven, plain and simple, but he still can’t bring himself to disturb this delicate balance they have, no words and all the tenderness, and bone-deep trust he feels every time he bares himself to her. She has him in the palm of her hand time and time and time again, and every time he leaves her bed in the morning, he does it on shaky legs, bracing himself not to linger.)

It’s an afternoon off for both of them, their work done early in the morning to leave themselves some time to enjoy the sun afterwards, and he has half a mind to plead tiredness, maybe hope that Raven will stay with him anyway. He has no reason to think she wouldn’t, no reason at all, but it’s been almost a week, and winter habits die hard, so when Raven gives him a certain look, he dips his head immediately, and kisses her neck the way he knows she likes.

It’s fine. He can do this.

They’re in her quarters inside the wreckage of the Ark, and that alone gives Bellamy an eerie feeling, like stepping back into an old world. He used to do things like this back in space, close his eyes and breathe until he could talk himself into enjoying, his partners being no wiser. If he could trick them, he can trick Raven too, here, easy: his mouth on her neck, and his hand caressing her ass gently, with just enough reverence. The reverence, at least, is sincere. He has nights when he almost rips her clothes off her with impatient fingers, but today? Today, it’s something else entirely.

When he slides his hand inside her pants, it’s because he wants her close. And he’s so focused on what he’s doing that when she lets out a moan of discomfort, it’s so jarring he almost jumps.

“Did I scratch you?” he asks immediately, then freezes, panicked. This never happened before. Did she just catch him red-handed?

“No. It just felt… I don’t know. Are you okay?”`

Yes, she did. She very much did.

 _I’m fine,_ he wants to say, has it ready in his mouth. _Never better._

_Please, don’t kick me out._

It feels like long minutes, Raven waiting for him to speak as he stands in front of her awkwardly, his right hand still inside her pants, resting against her bare hip. Until she nudges him lightly, and makes him look up to meet her gaze.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

***

He can’t find anything to say for the entire walk to the fence, and then beyond it, until they reach a small meadow he hasn’t been to before. Raven must’ve discovered it during her stubborn treks to collect firewood against anyone’s better judgement, and whatever she has to say to him now that they’re here, he appreciates the privacy. In Arkadia, it’s one of the rarest commodities.

But to his surprise, Raven doesn’t speak. Instead, she sits on the lush grass, and grabs him by the hand to signal him to follow her as she lies down.

It’s not quite summer yet, so the ground is a little chilly, but Bellamy barely registers that. Because Raven pulls on his clothes gently, and makes him rest his head on her chest as she embraces him, cradles him the way he usually cradles her after sex.

“You didn’t really feel like it, did you?” she asks after a few long minutes. “So why would you even start?”

Bellamy bites his lip in silence, not sure what to say, because every answer that comes to his mind sounds wrong; _I didn’t think you’d catch me_ or _It was just easier to do it that way_. But surely not everything is lost if she’s holding him like this?

“I haven’t done that before,” he finally says, deciding to go straight to defense. “I mean, not with you. I just figured… It’s been a while.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“To be fair, I feel like an idiot.”

He doesn’t quite have the guts to tell her he loves her yet, but after dinner, he shows up in her quarters once again, takes off his shirt like he’s at home, and asks to be allowed to stay.


End file.
